1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for correcting printing colors of a printer.
2. Description of the Background Art
Hitherto, a method of allowing a printer to print a number of colors patches, determining color differences between a display and the printer by the operator visually, and correcting the printing colors of the printer on the basis of the color differences is used. At this time, a print profile prepared in a computer or printer is corrected.
Such color correction is suited for correcting a specific color but is not suited for correcting differences of color tones (or differences between printed color tones and appropriate color tones) of an entire image perceived by the operator.
For example, when an output of one of color elements changes due to a change with time of the printer, an entire image in which the color element changes (for example, a reddish image) is obtained. In the case where only a specific color is corrected on the basis of the color patches, it is difficult to correct the differences in the color tones of such an entire image.
Obviously, the color tones can be seriously corrected by using a colorimeter. In this case, the operator himself/herself has to adjust the color tones in a try-and-error manner and a complicated procedure is necessary. Not all users have the colorimeter which is expensive, so that not everyone can perform the correction using the colorimeter.